


Break Apart

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>John never thought this would be happening, that he could actually have this...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [](http://curia-regis.livejournal.com/profile)[**curia_regis**](http://curia-regis.livejournal.com/) for beta services! I tinkered with it afterwards, so any mistakes are my own.

John never thought this would be happening, that he could actually have this. Rodney’s solid body pressing against his, Rodney’s strong hands holding him close, Rodney’s crooked lips on his. He opens his mouth immediately, inviting Rodney in, welcoming him to take what he wants, and Rodney does. Exploring every curve, every crevice, every centimeter. Thorough and demanding and John's on fucking cloud nine, thrilling at the low groan that rumbles in Rodney’s throat.

When Rodney’s mouth turns away, John makes a whining noise that morphs into a moan as Rodney places burning kisses down his neck. His hips buck when Rodney’s roaming hand finds his growing erection, cupping it, stroking it through his BDU’s until he's fully hard.

He wraps his arms around Rodney’s shoulders, tilting his head as Rodney’s teeth softly bite on the tip of his ear. “God, Rodney.”

“We have to stop, John, or I won’t be able to,” Rodney rasps into his ear.

Stop? No, no stopping. John doesn't want Rodney to ever stop. He can feel the hard bulge of Rodney’s erection against his hip and just the thought of touching it, sucking it, knowing that Rodney is hard for _him_, sends a surge of lightning coursing through him.

“Don’t stop.” There's a pleading quality to his voice that he can't control. For years he didn’t allow himself to want this but now it's like a damn tsunami has hit and he thinks he might just break if Rodney stops.

He rubs his body against Rodney’s.

“Yeah, okay. Not stopping,” Rodney says, kissing him one last time before taking a step back and pulling John’s shirt off. A shiver passes through him at the way Rodney lightly, almost teasingly runs his fingers over his hardened nipple. Rodney drifts lower, slowly unfastening John's belt and getting him out of the reminder of his clothes.

And then he is finally naked, standing there almost buzzing with need. Rodney’s hands map the angle of his shoulders blades, one venturing down his chest and belly to his cock, stroking it once and John jerks violently, unable to control himself anymore. Rodney’s clever hand continues on to his balls, cupping them, savoring their weight, brushing his thumb against the hair there and slowly reducing John to a whimpering mess.

He leans forward, burying his face in the hollow between neck and shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of coffee and sweat and something uniquely Rodney and John wants to run his tongue over every last inch of Rodney’s body.

John spreads his legs slightly. “Please, Rodney…” He’s nearly overwhelmed, his body aching for Rodney like he’s the only thing John ever needed to have. Maybe he is.

“Please, what?” Rodney asks but he lifts his hand to his own mouth, sucking on his index finger, releasing it with slick 'pop'. He drags the finger down John's back slowly, circling his hole, driving John crazy with want, before finally sliding it inside.

John makes a hitching noise and feels as Rodney tenses in front of him. "Should I...?"

“No…this is…good,” he pants out. “Don’t stop…just…need - _Rodney_,” he gasps as his prostate is brushed. He arches his back, instinctively grinding his leaking cock into Rodney.

He rocks back and forth, pushing back against Rodney’s finger and then rubbing his dick against Rodney’s thigh. He’s breathing hard, like he just finished running with Ronon, only that never felt this good.

Rodney uses the hand that isn't busy with John’s ass to pin John to him, urging him on. “Yeah, c’mon. Want to see you come. You look so hot, fucking yourself on my fingers.”

Rodney kisses him wildly and John thinks it would be so easy to get addicted to Rodney’s mouth, to his touch, to _this_. “Christ, Rodney. I...” And then with a grunt he’s coming, spurting over Rodney's clothes, his vision whitening out.

When his brain is semi-working again, he finds himself in Rodney’s arms, Rodney’s greedy lips on his and lets Rodney lower him onto the bed. He is vaguely aware that the sheets have been pulled back but doesn't stop to wonder when Rodney had the chance.

Rodney hovers over him for a long moment, as if he's reassuring himself that John is really here and then takes a step back and quickly begins tearing off his own clothes. Rodney bends to remove his shoes and the idea of touching that sweet ass laid out directly in front of him is too much for John to resist. But by the time John has gotten on his knees and is reaching for him, Rodney’s already straightening.

Not deterred in the least, John bats Rodney hands away and places his own on Rodney’s fly, popping the button and impatiently sliding the zipper down. Rodney grabs his shoulders and John pulls his boxers and pants down. Rodney’s cock is only a few inches from his face, red and thick and cut and John reaches out to touch it. He curves his palm around it, stroking downwards, relishing the sensation of Rodney pulsing in his hand.

He tightens his grip, jerking up hard and Rodney gasps, his fingers biting into John’s shoulders before stepping out of his hold. “Don’t want to come yet,” he says and kneels behind John on the bed, turning John’s head sideways and bringing their mouths together in a messy kiss.

John laps at Rodney’s mouth, taking his turn to taste, to explore. He leans back into Rodney’s warm and sturdy body, automatically grinding his ass against Rodney’s erection. “John,” Rodney groans desperately. “Please say I can fuck you. Wanna be inside you so bad.”

“Anything,” he breathes against the side of Rodney’s face. “God, Rodney, you can have _anything_ you want.”

“Jesus." Rodney's flushed face looks as if John had just given him the nobel prize. "You, just want you,” he says, rubbing their cheeks together, his voice hoarse and low and the sound of it has John shuddering. He spreads his knees further apart, hears Rodney riffling through something and the cap of a bottle being opened and then two wet fingers are pushing into him.

“Shit,” John hisses, rolling his head back on Rodney’s shoulder, trying to relax his muscles.

“John…?”

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” And Rodney doesn't, preparing John swiftly, his skilled fingers grazing over his prostate, the barest of touches but it still feels good, so good.

He doesn't notice his dick is lengthening until Rodney’s other hand is fondling it gentle. “Fuck,” Rodney utters huskily. “Can you come again?”

John glances down at his cock, stunned it's even somewhat hard. “I don’t know. I – oh god,” he grunts as Rodney hits his prostate dead on. “More.”

He pushes his knees farther apart, feels Rodney’s fingers withdrawing and hears the sounds of him coating himself. He gazes sideways at Rodney’s eyes, sees the raw hunger in them. Rodney looks as if the only thing going through his big brain is the thought of fucking John.

John licks his oh-so-dry lips and feels the blunt head of Rodney's cock at his hole.

“Do it.” John uses his command voice, only it sounds more like a scratchy growl.

His breath comes in as a long, throaty moan as Rodney pushes in steadily, not stopping until he’s balls-deep. Rodney’s own breath hot against John’s ear. He holds still there for what seems like an eternity and an instant and then places his hands on John’s hips and begins moving. Slowly at first, almost pulling out all the way before sliding back in, over and over, his thrusts gradually speeding up until John can't breathe, can't think.

He can only feel. Feel Rodney’s broad chest plastered against his back, feel the back of Rodney’s sweaty thighs as he clenches his hands around them tightly, feel Rodney’s talented tongue dueling with his, feel Rodney’s big hand jerking his erection, feel as he is being stretched perfectly by Rodney’s cock…feel…everything…feel…

“Rodney!” John’s world explodes and he lets himself shatter – knowing that Rodney is right there with him. Always with him.

 

 

 


End file.
